


What To Expect When Your Sister (In-Law) is Expecting

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: At Least I Think I'm Funny, Couvade syndrome, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Caminoka, Mentions of Ryoumarx, Moody Takumi, Papa Leo, Papa Takumi, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, as per usual, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Takumi decide to start their family, and the pair get to experience the ups (and downs) of pregnancy symptoms. Except, neither of them are pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect When Your Sister (In-Law) is Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile. Like, two weeks. I just really wanted to write some adorable Leokumi family time. Enjoy!

“Takumi,” Leo turned to face his partner, his face set in a somber expression. “I think it’s time we discuss something seriously.”

Takumi sighed and set aside his empty soup. Leo was sitting with his back rigid, hands folded on the table stiffly. His barely touched soup bowl was set to the side. Their dinner had been unusually quiet, and Takumi was starting to get worried. Obviously something was weighing on Leo heavily; Takumi hadn’t seen him look so solemn since the end of the war.

“I think it’s time that we— I mean since we’ve been together for so long—” Leo pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. “This is coming out entirely wrong.”

Leo’s anxiety was almost infectious. Takumi pushed down the worried pang that rose in his chest and reached across the table to grip Leo’s hand.

“Come on, you can tell me.”

Leo released a deep sigh and took a moment to collect himself, and slowly the tension drained from his shoulders. Takumi waited for Leo to get his thoughts together, impatient mind racing with any number of terrible possibilities.

Finally Leo turned his gaze upward to look Takumi in the eyes.

“What do you think of having a baby?”

Suddenly Takumi’s frenetic brain ground to a halt. He gaped for a moment. He struggled to find an appropriate response in his completely blank consciousness.

“What brought this on?” Was the best Takumi’s befuddled brain could come up with.

Leo’s face flushed and his umber irises slid down to rest on their joined hands.

“I-I mean… You know… I-I’ve seen the way you interact with kids a-and you’re really good with them… And when you drop off Shiro after we babysit for Ryoma and Xander you always look longingly at them s-so I just assumed you’d want them someday…” Leo stuttered through the explanation.

Takumi chuckled and laced their fingers together. As much as he loved watching his normally stoic husband stumble over his words, he needed to end this.

“Relax. Of course I want to raise kids with you.”

Leo released the relieved breath he was holding. Now that his rare sputtering was over he straightened his posture once more and attempted to regain his dignity.

“Do you think we’re ready?” Takumi asked slowly, uncertainly.

“I don’t see why not.” Leo reassured him. “We’ve been together for eight years, and obviously we haven’t been doing any significant damage to Shiro.”

“Why now?”

“I figured you could use a crying child to dampen your insatiable sex drive.” Leo felt the smirk rise to his face as Takumi blushed. “I can barely keep up with you! Just last week you practically dragged me into that closet—”

“S-shut up! You’re just as bad as I am! Two weeks ago you made me late to training with Hinata because you wanted a morning romp! I didn’t show up until one!”

“Your point?”

“We woke up at nine!”

“Okay, so we’re both deviants. Got any other obvious observations you want to share?”

Takumi rolled his eyes and attempted to move the conversation back into serious waters. “Are you sure _you’re_ ready for this?”

“Honestly, no. I can think of half a million different ways I could screw this kid up. But I’m willing to try.”

Takumi reached across the table with his other hand and placed it over where their hands were still joined.

“Its fine, I’d be surprised if we didn’t screw up our kids at least a little bit. We’ll be there to support each other.”

Leo nodded and squeezed Takumi’s hand once. “Okay.”

“So, who’s carrying the baby, you or me?” Takumi grinned at his own stupid joke.

Leo let out an exaggerated groan, but grinned back anyways. “Something tells me that Camilla would be willing to do it for us.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, she keeps leaving pamphlets for prenatal care healers in our bedside table drawers.”

Takumi looked taken aback for a moment. “How long has this been going on for?”

“How long have we been married?”

Takumi stared at Leo in horror, mouth opening and closing, tongue unable to wrap itself around the words to express his disbelief. “This has been going on for _five years?_ ”

Leo just shrugged. “Camilla does this kind of stuff all the time. She kept slipping engagement ring suggestions into my pockets almost immediately after we announced our relationship.”

“So, you’re telling me that your sister has been shoving relevant literature into your pants for seven years?”

“Eight years.”

“No one even knew we were courting eight years ago! What did she give you before we told everyone?”

“Pamphlets about accepting my homosexual urges, and Elise’s poorly drawn doodles of us holding hands.”

Takumi would have laughed if Leo hadn’t looked so deadly serious. Obviously this wasn’t a joke, and Takumi wasn’t sure if that made it more amusing or more terrifying. He was suddenly very grateful for his sibling’s complete obliviousness in regards to his love life. He was completely floored.

“So… We’ll talk to her about this tomorrow?” Takumi finally managed to get out.

“I think that would be best.” Leo nodded in affirmation.

* * *

“Camilla!” Leo called after his older sister in the corridor to her room the next day.

“Oh?” She turned around and felt the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smirk when she saw a very flustered and nervous Takumi being dragged along by her little brother. “What can I do for you, sweetie?”

Leo brought his free hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat before continuing, “May we speak with you in private?”

Camilla glanced between her little brother’s stoic expression and his partner’s blushing face. She had a sneaking suspicion of what the couple was going to ask her. She always did love how flustered and easy to read her little brother’s husband was.

“Of course, dearies, come in, come in!” She pushed the door to her room open and ushered the two men in. “Here sit down, now what did you want to talk about?”

“So… Takumi and I were… talking…” Leo thoughtfully picked out each word.

“Yes?” Camilla urged him to get to the point more quickly.

“And we were thinking…”

Camilla leaned forward impatiently and rested her chin on her hand.

“We want to have a child!” Takumi suddenly blurted out, cutting off Leo’s next painfully slow sequence of words.

Camilla gleefully clapped her hands together and let out a girlish squeak. “How wonderful! And let me guess, you want your big sister’s help?”

Leo nodded his head, glad she had deduced what they were after. He never had been very good at expressing what he wanted.

“If you don’t mind too terribly.”

“My pleasure, darlings!” She suddenly procured several pamphlets from her bra and laid them out on the table. “I was just looking into healers…”

Both males looked at her disbelievingly. “Why do you… How long have those been in your bra?” Takumi’s eye’s rapidly looked between the busty woman in front of him and the multitude of pamphlets now sitting on the table.

“Please, even your adorably oblivious sister has noticed how twitchy and nervous Leo has been this past week. It was only a matter of time before one of you brought it up. I’ve been preparing for this for _years_ now.”

Leo shot Takumi his best _and-you-thought-I-was-joking_ look. Five years of wedded bliss and Takumi thought he had seen all of his Nohrian in-law’s quirks. Apparently not. He added “creepily attuned to her sibling’s every desire” to Camilla’s ever-expanding list of eccentricities.

“Anywho, this clinic is supposed to be legendary for their continued care of surrogate mothers.”

Considering that neither male knew much about pregnancy or the care required for expectant mothers, they naturally stayed quiet as Camilla picked out healers and clinics and such.

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur of appointments, congratulations, and waiting. Several weeks later the trio visited Orochi, who gleefully confirmed the pregnancy with one of her concoctions.

Ryoma emphatically offered to teach them everything he knew about parenting. Xander fondly smiled at his partner, but quickly shook his head at the two younger males and mouthed ‘run’ while Ryoma wasn’t looking. Considering their previous experience with Ryoma’s teaching, the two were more than happy to take Xander’s advice.

Hinoka playfully punched her sibling’s arm and announced that she was glad Leo finally knocked him up. Takumi indignantly shouted that he wasn’t a woman, and Leo stifled a laugh at his partner’s expense.

Elise childishly hopped up and down and begged them to let her babysit when the baby finally came. Sakura, thankfully, simply stuttered out a “congratulations” and didn’t probe further.

Other than that everything continued as normal for everyone. The only real difference seemed to be that Takumi and Hinoka had turned it into a bit of a competition to see who could dote on Camilla more.

Things didn’t start getting odd until about ten weeks into Camilla’s pregnancy. Leo returned to the room he shared with Takumi, only to find said male sitting on the edge of their bed with head in his hands.

“Takumi?” Leo cautiously walked into the room. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?”

The shorter male let out an audible sniffle and swiped a hand over his face. “It’s fine. Everything is fine.”

Leo sat down beside Takumi on the bed and gingerly placed one hand on his face. He absentmindedly swiped a few of the stray tears away with his thumb. “Obviously not.”

Takumi finally turned his face up so Leo could see his eyes. His partner’s face was twisted with anguish, and for a moment Leo was worried something really terrible had happened while he had been busy at work.

“W-we’re g-gonna have this k-kid and you’re not g-gonna think I’m a-attractive anymore, are you?” Takumi blubbered through his tears.

A stunned silence fell over the room. _That’s_ what had Takumi in such a state? And here he was thinking Camilla had miscarried or Takumi had changed his mind or some other unthinkably terrible thing. Leo barely knew how to react.

“I would be more worried about Hinoka not finding Camilla attractive anymore after this, have you seen what children do to a woman’s body?”

Normally Leo’s scathing remark would have at least evoked a half-hearted smile from his spouse, but instead Takumi’s lower lip quivered as more tears threatened to spill. Leo stared at his partner, wide-eyed, not used to this type of… emotional response from his typically stubborn, strong willed Takumi. He had seen Takumi cry only a handful of times since they’d been together, and Leo was honestly at a loss about what to do.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” He quickly backpedaled and pulled Takumi’s body into a reassuring hug. “Of course I’ll still find you attractive. How could I not?”

“Y-you p-promise?”

“Yes! Please just stop crying!” Leo flinched as he felt more tears wet the collar of his shirt.

“I h-have no idea what’s gotten into m-me…” Takumi pulled away and wiped his nose with his sleeve, apparently all cried out. Leo rubbed comforting circles on his back for another couple of minutes while Takumi’s uneven breaths calmed.

Slowly Takumi’s expression changed back to his normal demeanor. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” He cheerily hopped up and disappeared into the bathroom, hair swinging and humming happily.

Leo just stared after his partner.

_What the hell just happened?!_

* * *

“Takumi, wake up.” Leo shook his partner’s shoulder. The other male groaned and rolled onto his side. Leo was more than a little perturbed; Takumi always woke up before Leo unless he was sick. “Come on, you promised Ryoma that we’d take Shiro today, right?”

“C-cancel that…” Takumi curled into himself. Upon closer inspection Leo noticed his partner was paler than usual and sweating slightly.

Leo reached over and felt Takumi’s clammy forehead with the back of his hand. “Are you feeling okay?”

Takumi shook his head slightly and let out a ragged breath. Leo could have kicked himself. Of course something was wrong. Leo was beginning to wonder if this newfound nausea and the ephemeral moods Takumi had been experiencing for the past couple of months were part of a bigger problem. A concerned pang shot through him as he brushed Takumi’s damp bangs out of his eyes.

“Do you want me to call in a healer?”

“I-I’ll be okay, it’s probably nothi—”

Before Takumi could finish the thought he was out of bed and quickly stumbling toward the bathroom, holding one hand over his mouth.

Leo took a moment to process what had just happened before he jumped up and ran into the bathroom after his spouse. He crossed the threshold and was met with the sight of Takumi bent double over the toilet dry heaving. Leo rushed forward and collected Takumi’s absurdly long hair into one hand and held it out of the way. A task that was not easy, since it was still tangled and sticking out at odd angles from Takumi’s restless tossing and turning in the night.

Once the ordeal was over Takumi shakily stood up. “Thanks…”

“Cleaning vomit out of your hair would have been such a pain for me.” Leo poked fun at his partner to hide his gradually increasing anxiety levels.

Takumi snorted and rinsed out his mouth. “God forbid _my_ sickness inconvenience _you_.”

Takumi unsteadily walked back into the bedroom proper, partly because of the nausea and partly because of the lack of sleep. “I’m going to go lie down again. Try to be an asshole quietly, if that’s at all possible for you.”

“No promises.” Leo’s smirk fell into a frown and he slumped against the bathroom wall as Takumi rounded the corner. He scowled at the floor as he ran through every malady he knew, trying to pick out any that fit the current circumstances. He drew a complete blank. He finally let out a frustrated sigh and pushed himself to a standing position. Obviously thinking about it wasn’t doing him any good, and Takumi probably needed him right now.

He exited the bathroom, and he was about to ask how Takumi was feeling when he noticed his partner curled up in bed and fast asleep. He fondly pressed a kiss to Takumi’s temple before poking his head out of their door to flag down a servant.

“Tell Ryoma that Takumi is feeling unwell, and there has been a change of plans.”

“Yes m’lord!” The servant bowed and scampered off in the opposite direction.

_Instead of babysitting a small child, I get to babysit my sick husband on one of my rare free days._

Leo returned to bed and sat cross legged, one elbow resting on his knee. He picked up the book he had started last night and rested his chin on his knuckles, occasionally glancing over to ensure Takumi was still sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Leo trudged back to his room after a surprisingly unsuccessful trip to the kitchens.

“Leo!” Takumi cheerfully greeted his partner as he pushed the door open, “Where did you go?”

“I went down to the kitchen to see if they could make tomato soup, but they said they were all out of—”

Leo entered the room to find Takumi nestled in bed, half eaten tomato in one hand.

Leo crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “Takumi, why are you eating that tomato like an apple?”

Takumi looked up from his book and wiped a dribble of tomato juice from his chin. His wide-eyed stare met Leo’s slightly annoyed gaze. He shifted so he was kneeling on the bed, eyes turned down like a scolded child. “A-are you mad at me?”

Leo briskly walked over and glanced in the waste bin, which was full of tomato stems.

“Y-you are, aren’t you?” His lip quivered, hands knotting in the sheets in front of him.

Leo slumped on the bed and gripped his pounding head in his hands. Dealing with Takumi’s rapidly shifting moods was beginning to get exhausting. How was he supposed to react when his suddenly touchy partner was eating thirty raw tomatoes in a single sitting and crying at the drop of a hat? And why did Takumi eating tomatoes have to look so damned _erotic?_ Leo dug his nails into his skin and shook his head. _That_ was not something he needed to be dealing with while trying to figure things out. He ran his fingers through his bangs and gave a sharp tug. _Focus!_

Before Leo could pin down any one thought in particular he heard a quiet sniffle beside him. He noticed Takumi’s eyes brimming with unshed tears, face screwed up in a futile attempt to keep them from spilling. Leo quickly crawled over and lay down beside Takumi’s trembling form. The other looked at him in confusion, and Leo held out his arms. Immediately Takumi laid his cheek on Leo’s chest and Leo wrapped his arms around his partner’s body.

“Y-you still love me r-right?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Would I be putting up with you if I didn’t?”

Takumi let out a short chuckle and a comfortable silence descended on the two of them.  Leo gently stroked Takumi’s hair until the threat of tears passed and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Leo groaned as he was pulled from his slumber by an oddly warm and pleasant sensation around his abdomen. His bleary eyes drifted down to find Takumi nibbling at the skin beside his hip bone. Leo’s sleep addled brain couldn’t process what was going on, but he did know that it felt good and it would be a damn shame if he opened his stupid mouth and pissed Takumi off enough to stop.

It wasn’t until Takumi wrapped his lips around the head of Leo’s already aching cock that his fuzzy brain finally realized what was going on. Leo mustered all of his willpower and gripped Takumi’s hair by the bangs. He pulled him up off of his dick, despite how much it pained him. Takumi let out a slight moan and half-lidded eyes looked up at Leo in confusion.

“Takumi we really shouldn’t do this right now, I’m already running late to that meeting with Xander.”

Takumi’s lust filled gaze held his, and Leo knew that he wouldn’t be able to deny him. His grip loosened on Takumi’s hair, and his lover took this as consent for him to continue.

“Just—Ah! Just make it quick!” Leo groaned as Takumi once again went down on his dick. He bucked his hips upwards and grasped at the sheets. It didn’t take long for Takumi’s expert tongue to bring Leo to completion, back arched and stifling a groan.

Takumi swallowed down every drop of Leo’s cum, and then licked his lips for good measure. Takumi never ceased to amaze him. He reached out a hand and carded his slender fingers through Takumi’s messy ponytail. They had both forgotten to get ready for bed the night before, and Leo had to admit there was something adorable about the ruffled look that Takumi was sporting.

He leaned in and gave Takumi a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll return the favor later, I promise.”

He then hurriedly washed up and got dressed, but as he was walking out the door Takumi called out to him.

“Your shirt is inside out!”

Leo swore and ran back into their room. Well, he was definitely going to be late now.

* * *

The meeting concluded and Leo heaved a sigh of relief. Arriving fifteen minutes late hadn’t exactly done him any favors, and it had only gotten worse from there. Maybe not worse, but definitely duller. Fielding angry complaints from foreign dignitaries and solving petty squabbles about who got what and why was not one of Leo’s favorite pass times, but it was one of the things that Leo typically needed to deal with.

Takumi standing outside of the meeting room, however, was not typical. And it made Leo both happy and terrified at the same time. On one hand, he got to see his lovely partner after a particularly grueling meeting. On the other hand, Takumi did not usually seek him out during the day unless it was important. Normally the two would part ways in the morning. Leo would deal with his duties to Xander, and Takumi would occupy himself otherwise. They would eat together and spend their free evenings nestled up in the library or their room playing chess.

So when Leo saw Takumi leaning against the wall opposite the door, arms crossed and staring intently he immediately expected the worst. He briskly walked over and curled his fingers around Takumi’s hand.

“Is everything okay?” Leo asked in a low voice and leaned his head in close so that their bangs were just barely touching.

Takumi lightly shook his head. “No it’s nothing like that… But—”

“Aw, how sweet of your _wife_ to wait for you like this.”

Both males snapped out of their reverie to see one of the lesser nobles standing a few feet away. Leo barely remembered his name or why he was participating in the meeting. The only thing that was obvious was that the asshole had a very contrary view of his relationship status. He just rolled his eyes.

_These imbeciles will do anything to get a shot in._

However, Takumi’s head snapped around so quickly he nearly slapped Leo across the face with his hair. Normally Takumi would shoot an irritated glare and leave. He may be stubborn and proud, but Takumi _is_ a prince of Hoshido and he knows how important it is to avoid pissing people off. But, well, there was nothing ‘normal’ about Takumi’s behavior over the past four months. Leo knew exactly where this was going, and Xander was _not_ going to be happy about the results.

Leo squeezed Takumi’s hand in warning and dragged his partner down the hall.

“At least my husband isn’t some dried up hag!” Takumi couldn’t resist shouting that over his shoulder as he was hauled away.

Leo couldn’t contain a chuckle in spite of himself. He probably should have tried doing some kind of damage control, but he didn’t really feel like appeasing some barely relevant noble. Once the pair was out of sight he pushed Takumi into the nearest closet.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re incredibly attractive when you’re feisty?”

Leo dropped to his knees and began undoing Takumi’s pants, slender fingers deftly undoing the various ties.

“What are you doing?” Takumi nervously asked.

“This _is_ what you sought me out for, is it not?”

Takumi’s face flushed scarlet, mostly embarrassed that his intentions had been so easily discerned. “If you don’t mind…”

Leo tugged the hem of the pants down to find Takumi’s already stiff member waiting for him. Takumi leaned against the wall of the dark space as Leo took him into his mouth, one fist in his mouth to keep from making too much noise.

* * *

Leo groaned and ran his hand through his hair, the other busily scrawling out a report for Xander. Really he wanted to lay down his quill and take a nap, but it was nearly evening and he really did not want this to sit until after dinner. He was determined to add this final report to the stack of other completed paperwork he had gotten through that day. He was just signing his name at the end when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” Leo glanced up as the source of at least part of his exhaustion entered the room. “Need something, Takumi?”

Leo didn’t even know why he had asked, by now he knew exactly what Takumi was here for. After the second time Takumi sought him out, Leo ceased to be worried or shocked. Not that Leo was complaining, he was quite enjoying the day’s little—ahem—interruptions, but even he had to admit that they were getting a bit exhausting. Takumi leaned against the edge of the desk and fixed his gaze on the floor and shuffled his legs uncomfortably. His face was burning from the growing obviousness and frequency of his propositions.

Without warning Leo spun Takumi around and bent him over the desk.

Leo tugged one of Takumi’s hair ribbons out of his hair and wound it around Takumi’s wrists. “You’re an insatiable little slut today, aren’t you?”

Takumi nodded, cheek rubbing against the wood of the desk.

“Say it.” Leo demanded as he finished tying the knot around Takumi’s wrists.

“I’m an insatiable little slut! I’m _your_ insatiable little slut! Please..!” Takumi practically begged.

“Tch, if you don’t start getting your urges under control then I’m going to need to start punishing you. This is the _third time_ you’ve interrupted me at work today. Not to mention that little stunt you pulled this morning.”

Takumi let out a small whimper. “I-I’m sorry…”

“You’re lucky I don’t let the whole castle see how wanton you are. You’ve been begging for my dick all day!” Leo pushed the hem of Takumi’s pants down to his knees and began unbuttoning his own pants.

“Please!” Takumi panted out impatiently.

Leo grasped a handful of Takumi’s hair and yanked. “That’s right; beg for it you little whore.”

Leo spit on his hand and a moan tore its way out of Takumi’s chest as he felt Leo prepare him. “Dear god, please Leo!”

He slicked himself up the best he could with only his spit and pushed roughly into Takumi. His lover let out a small sound of surprise. Leo gripped Takumi’s hips and roughly thrust into him.

Before Leo could touch Takumi’s dick the shorter male came all over the desk drawers in front of him. Leo marveled at his partner, already spent beneath him with hardly any effort on his part. That was a first.

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re already cumming for me?”

Takumi shamefully turned his face so the desk would stifle his pleasured moans. The force of Leo’s thrusts were causing a prominent red mark to form on the side of Takumi’s face. A few moments later Leo found himself releasing deep inside of Takumi. He pulled himself out of Takumi and fell heavily onto the office chair behind him, completely spent.

Takumi let out a small sound of discontent and Leo reached forward to untie his hands. Takumi pulled up his pants while Leo re-buttoned his. Leo wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and pulled him onto his lap.

“Satisfied?”

Takumi gave a bashful nod as his only response. Leo gently stroked the red mark on Takumi’s cheek. His partner leaned into his touch and released a contented sigh.

“Come on; let’s go get you cleaned up before dinner.”

* * *

Dinner proceeded as it usually did, with all of Leo’s siblings and sibling in-laws energetically chatting away. Shiro stared in wonderment at Camilla as she explained that soon he would have a little cousin to play with.

Leo, on the other hand, felt like falling face-first into his soup. He stifled a yawn and shoveled some of the liquid into his mouth.

“Leo darling, are you okay? You look exhausted!” Camilla directed her worried gaze at her little brother.

Leo snapped his drooping head up and straightened his posture. “I’m fine, Camilla.”

“Awwww, has Xander been working you too hard?”

“I assure you, I’m not overworked, dear sister.”

Half way through the meal Leo felt a hand brush against his upper thigh, and he nearly groaned from frustration. He glanced sideways at Takumi, who was casually eating a spoonful of his soup, one hand rubbing the inside of Leo’s thigh underneath the tablecloth.

He tried desperately to pay attention to whatever Elise was babbling about beside him, but even he didn’t have that kind of will power. He started slightly as Takumi’s hand gently grazed the fabric above his dick. His spoon clattered into his bowl and every person at the table turned to look at him with concerned expressions. Except for Hinoka, who was staring at him with a knowing smile. Leo locked eyes with her and she winked.

“Apologies, my hand slipped,” he muttered out. Takumi’s hand had fortunately stilled long enough for him to put a coherent set of words together. Thankfully Elise continued right where she left off a moment before and the table fell back into comfortable conversation. Leo let out a relieved sigh.

As soon as all eyes were off of them though, Takumi’s hand returned to its former activities. Leo bit his lip and attempted to suppress a groan as Takumi’s fingers slipped into his pants and began stroking his rapidly hardening dick. He had no idea what Takumi was thinking, doing this in front of people… And in front of their _family_ no less. He was also a little ashamed that Takumi jerking him off in public was turning him on immensely.

Leo felt the heat pooling in his abdomen, and his pre-cum was beginning to wet the front of his underwear. One hand gripped the edge of the table as Leo resisted making his predicament obvious to the other people at the table.

Takumi removed his hand from Leo’s pants to undo the buttons there, and Leo pushed his chair out and abruptly stood up in the brief interlude.

“You know, I am feeling a bit tired. I’m going to turn in early.” He turned away quickly and tried to conceal his little problem as he walked out of the room, face burning from arousal and embarrassment. He hated to compound the humilation by abruptly leaving like that, but he also was not about to cum in front of his family. Even if no one had noticed yet. Except Hinoka, and he was far too tired to consider why his husband’s normally oblivious sister seemed to pick up on this one thing.

He shut the door to the bedroom behind him and ran his fingers through his hair. He peeled his clothing off of his sweating body and sighed as the cool air soothed his throbbing form. He lay on his back, hands covering his eyes when the door opened again.

Takumi shut the door quietly behind him and crawled onto the bed. He gripped his partner’s bare thighs and gently nudged them apart.

“Takumi stop.”

The shorter male pouted and reluctantly pulled himself off of Leo. “What?”

Leo sat up, painfully aware of his still throbbing member. He tried shoving his arousal to the back of his mind.

“What’s been going on today?”

Takumi blushed and shook his head. “I have no idea… All day I’ve been really… Lusty…”

Leo laughed, “Yeah, I noticed. This needs to stop, though. It’s getting a little exhausting”

“Okay… But…”

“Yeah?”

“Since I’ve already gotten you all hot and bothered…”

Leo grinned and flipped their position so Takumi was beneath him. “Fine, but no more tomorrow. You’ve got to give me some time to rest.”

* * *

“So Leo, the baby is going to come in three months. I think it’s time we started thinking about names.” Takumi broached the subject one evening while they played chess by the fireplace.

“Alright, Orochi said that we’ll be having a boy, correct?” Leo confirmed.

Takumi nodded in affirmation. “I was thinking Kiragi.”

“Kiragi?” Leo questioned, “Why Kiragi?”

“You got a problem with my hypothetical name?” Takumi retorted. He crossed his arms, daring Leo to argue with him.

“Of course not! What the hell has gotten into you?”

Takumi sighed. He was fully aware of his snippy attitude lately, and he had no idea what could be causing it or how he could stop it.

“I have no idea. Frankly, I’m getting sick of constantly crying and then snapping and then crying again.”

“That makes two of us…” Leo grumbled. Takumi glared at him and he added, “Okay, okay, I’ll talk to Xander and ask if he has any explanations.”

“What would Xander know about this?”

“I don’t know, but I can’t think of anything else, and all of the medical books I’ve looked through don’t seem to have any new information. Even the healers just shrug and tell me it’s probably nothing!”

“Fine, if there really is no other alternative.” Takumi really was not keen on anyone else finding out about his… condition. As if they hadn’t already noticed by now. Even the most clueless of his siblings had learned to stay away when he was in one of his moods.

“So, what did you have in mind for names?” He tried to steer the conversation back to the original topic. And just like that the couple was back to discussing names.

* * *

“So how is Takumi doing?”

Immediately Leo’s shoulders tensed and he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“That badly?”

Leo waved off his brother’s concern, “He’s fine, I think. I’m just worried about him.”

Xander raised an eyebrow and waited for Leo to explain.

“It’s just so _weird!_ ” He finally added, “He’s been moody, he’s been nauseous, his head won’t stop hurting, he hasn’t been able to sleep, he keeps eating every tomato we own, and I can’t walk into a room without him trying to jump my bones!”

“That last one is considered a problem? Wait, is that why there was a questionable stain on one of the reports you gave me a while back?”

“That’s not the point!” Leo could feel a headache rising, and he was too stressed out to even be embarrassed about that last point. “I have no idea what’s going on! Some days he’s completely normal, and other days he’s a sobbing mess!”

Xander leaned back in his chair. He knew there was nothing Leo hated more than being unable to find a solution, and Xander had a hunch that he knew the answer. “How long has this been going on?”

Leo slumped over and rested his chin in his hand and blew his bangs out of his eyes. “I don’t know… six months?”

Xander gripped Leo’s shoulder reassuringly. “I think I know what’s going on.”

Leo felt like a drowning man, and Xander had just thrown him a life-saving buoy. “What is it?”

* * *

Takumi yawned and rolled over onto one side, adjusting his position so he could still comfortably hold the book he was reading. He rubbed at his tired eyes with one hand and considered attempting to sleep once again when he heard Leo enter their room.

“Leo!” He immediately sat up straight, leaving his book lying forgotten on the bed. “Did you talk to Xander? What did he say?”

“He had an… interesting theory about it.”

“And?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“You’re joking.” Takumi looked at his partner dubiously, but the somber expression on Leo’s face remained unchanged. “You’re serious.”

“Dead serious.”

“I’m _what_?!” Takumi practically shouted, “How is that even possible?!”

“Okay, so you’re not physically pregnant,” Leo held up his hands in a placating gesture. “But you’ve been exhibiting all of the symptoms.”

“ _I’m what now?!_ ” Takumi repeated.

“You should be fine when the baby finally comes.”

“This is all _your_ fault! You’re the one that wanted to have a baby! I can’t believe you got me pregnant!” Takumi could feel angry tears well up in his eyes.

“As I recall, you wanted this just as much as I did.” Leo rolled his eyes. “And you’re not really pregnant.”

“I might as well be!” Takumi angrily jumped up and began pacing back and forth in an attempt to release some of the murderous rage suddenly coursing through him. Even when the two had hated each other, Takumi never felt the inexplicable urge to punch the smug blonde this potently.

“Ah, so these are the mood swings.”

“Shut up you bastard!” Takumi stomped into the bathroom, spewing any number of obscenities Leo’s way, and slammed the door behind him.

Leo just shook his head. He was significantly less disturbed by his partner’s actions now that he had an explanation for them. Contrary to what Leo initially feared, the symptoms were neither life threatening nor permanent.

Not twenty minutes after Takumi’s outburst, as Leo was undressing for the night, he heard the bathroom door open once more. The shorter male ran out of the bathroom and nearly bowled Leo over, cheek pressed against the taller male’s bare back and arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m sorry that I’m such a terrible husband.” Takumi mumbled into his shoulder.

Leo’s shocked expression melted into a soft smile and he reached up to rest one of his arms on Takumi’s.

“I’m not exactly the easiest person to get along with, either.”

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore…” Takumi released his lover, and Leo turned to face him.

“Lucky for you, Xander told me all of the coping techniques that he and Ryoma used while Shiro was on the way.”

“Really? Xander went through this, too?”

Leo smirked and shook his head. “Why do you assume it was Xander?”

“Ryoma did?” A smirk rose to Takumi’s face to match Leo’s.

“Oh yeah. Apparently one day Xander walked into their room and Ryoma was bawling his eyes out. Must be a Hoshidan thing.”

“What was he crying about?” Takumi playfully nudged Leo’s shoulder in retaliation. He was now digging his teeth into his lower lip to keep from laughing.

“Apparently they just got back from a sea food restaurant. Xander ordered lobster. Something about the poor crustaceans ‘losing their valiant fight’?”

By this point Takumi was doubled over in silent laughter at his brother’s expense. He was definitely going to use this the next time his brother brought out all of his embarrassing childhood stories.

* * *

Luckily Xander and Ryoma’s advice seemed to quell Takumi’s odd symptoms for the remaining few months, much to Leo’s relief. The longest nine months of Leo’s life were finally punctuated by Camilla delivering their child.

Takumi leaned up against the wall outside of the birthing room and hugged his knees to his chest. Leo rounded the corner, carrying a package he had decided to grab before heading over to wait out the labor.

“Why are you out here?” Leo sat down beside Takumi.

“The healers kicked me out. Something about ‘being a nuisance’ and ‘getting in the way’.”

“I assume I’ll have to wait outside as well?”

Takumi nodded. “They’re going to be okay, right?”

Leo wrapped his arm around his partner’s shoulder. “They’ll be fine; we have the best healers in all of Nohr here.”

 “Camilla looked like she was in a lot of pain.”

Leo rubbed Takumi’s back. “That’s normal. Get used to it; it’s going to take a while.”

Leo was glad he had the foresight to run to their room before he came. He pushed the package toward Takumi and unwrapped it to reveal a chess board. “Here, you set up the pieces.”

Takumi grinned, momentarily distracted from his concern. “Only if you’re prepared to lose!”

The couple was halfway through a game when Elise bounced out of the room, Sakura trailing behind her slowly.

“Come on guys!” Elise grabbed each of the male’s hands in one of her own. “Come meet your new son!”

Both Leo and Takumi stood up and Elise pulled them into the room where Camilla was waiting. She was cradling the newborn. Hinoka stood next to the bed, wiping Camilla’s sweating face with a wet cloth.

Leo and Takumi stopped several feet away and hovered uncertainly.

“Don’t be shy!” Camilla beckoned them over. “He is yours, after all! Here take him, Takumi!”

He gingerly took the baby in his arms and beamed over at Leo.

“Look Leo! He looks just like you!”

“Looks like he got the better end of the gene pool, then.”

Takumi rolled his eyes, “Here, hold him! Make sure you support his head.” Takumi arranged Leo’s arms so that he was supporting their newborn son properly.

“What are you going to name him?” Sakura interrupted the new parents’ cooing over their baby.

Leo glanced at Takumi uncertainly, and Takumi nodded at him reassuringly.

“You can pick the name; I’ll name the next one.”

“You’re insane if you think we’re doing this again.”

“Shut up and tell them the name you picked!” Takumi snapped playfully.

“Fine then. We’ll name him Forrest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an elaborate headcanon that explains how exactly this living situation works for everyone, but that could easily take up another thousand words on it's own.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, whose ideas spawned this 17 page monstrosity.
> 
> Thanks to everyone else for reading!


End file.
